Demand for services related to sharing media content between a smart phone and a digital device has increased due to the proliferation of smart digital devices, such as smart phones and smart televisions (TVs). To share the media content, communication between the smart phone and the digital device is usually provided through a wireless network, such as a wireless Local Area Network (LAN). Communication in this manner is typically provided via access over the wireless network through an Access Point (AP). Setup of the connection between the smart phone and the digital device, in many cases, can seem cumbersome and complicated to a general user.
AP setup and Wireless Fidelity (WiFi) setup used to establish the wireless LAN environment can be difficult for the general user. In the access configuration, a terminal such as smart phone activates a WiFi function and then searches for a nearby AP. Upon detecting the AP, the terminal accesses the AP using a Service Set IDentifier (SSID) of the AP. When the access to the AP requires a password the user needs to know and properly input the password.
In view of current technological trends seeking more intuitive and simplified interfaces, such an access configuration process may be cumbersome.